


These things just happen (When its dark out)

by bathorydevil (orphan_account)



Category: The Walten Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bathorydevil
Summary: fuck you im making a walten files story because i can. also like watch the walten files?? shits so good.





	These things just happen (When its dark out)

I will not be going by the real name Martin uses for: Sha, Bon, Pumpkin Rabbit and Witch Sheep before they got stuffed into the robots.   
\------------  
There will be Gore in this story but I will always put a Trigger Warning at the beginning and right before the scene starts.   
\-----------  
This is all for fun!!   
Please support Martin (the creator) by watching Twf!!   
\----------/  
Thank You and see you in the first real chapter!! -Layne/Marco <33


End file.
